I am in love
by Dareya Forever
Summary: Two shot of Kavi read & review
1. Chapter 1

hii friends i am back with two shot kavi i hope all kavi fan like it

koi bhi misteks hotoh sorry guys

 **teena** : hii teena ..tumhare bday par mai likh nahi saki .. use ke liye sorry toh socha aaj likh deti hu tumhar liye i hope tumhe pasand aaye ..

* * *

at moring

kavin house

kavin so rahe hota hai..aur door bell bhejti hai ...kavin uthta hai neche jaata hai ...aur door kholta hai aur dekhta hai koi nahi hota hai...aur wo door band karne wala hota hai ki tabhi useki nazar neche padti hai ...leter aur gift hota hai...kavin gift aur leter leta hai .

kavin ( pov ) : yeh kise ne bheja hai ...aur gift kholta hai ...beautiful watch hoti hai...

kavin : yeh ghadi kise ne bheji hai ...aur wo leter kholta read karne lagta hai ...

happy birthday kavin tumhari fav watch hai i hope tumhe pasnad aayi ho ...bas itna hi likha hota hai ...

kavin ( pov ) : yeh hai koun jo roz mujhe gift bhejta hain aur is kise pata mujhe yeh watch pasand hai... ...aur fresh hone chal jaata hai ...fresh hokar breakfast karta hai aur bureau chala jaata hai ...kavin bureau main enter hota daya abhijeet aur sab log kavin ko bday wish karte hai ...aur kavin desk par baitha kar kaam karne lagta hai...kuch der purvi bureau mai aati hai ...aur sab ko good moring bolti hai aur kavin pass jaati hai

purvi ( smile ) : good moring sir

kavin ( smlie ) : good moring purvi

purvi : happy birthday sir

kavin : thank you purvi

aur purvi jaane lagti hai ...kavin use awaz deta hai

kavin : purvi

purvi : ji sir

kavin : aaj raat mein ek party rakhi hai tum aana

purvi : ji sir

aur purvi desk par jaa kar kaam karne lagti hai ...

lunch time

sab log lunch karne kar liye neche gaye hote hai ... sirf kavin hi kaam kar rahe hota hai ...purvi kavin ke pass aati hai

purvi : sir lunch time hoge hai ...aapko lunch nahi karna

kavin : bas thoda hi kaam baki hai aata kaam karka ...tum jaav

purvi : thik hai sir ...aur purvi neche chali jaati hai ...5 min baad kavin ka kaam khatam ho jaata hai .. aur chair par baitha hota hai...divya use ka pass aati hai ...

divya : sir aapke liye kisne gift bheja hai

kavin : phir se

divya : kya sir

kavin : kuch nahi tum jaav

divya kavin ko gift de kar neche chali jaati hai

kavin : yeh hai koun jo aaj subhe se mujhe gift bhej rahi hai ...kavin gift kholta hai ...use mai chocolates hoti hai aur use main leter hota hai

kavin ( pov ) : phir se leter

kavin read karta

i hope tumha chocolates pasand aaye main tumha re bday ke liye banai hai ...apne haath se ...bas itna hi likha hota hai ...

6 : 00 pm

sab log ghar chale gaye hote hai ...kavin kuch der baad jaata hai ...kavin car park karta hai aur door ke pass hoti hai...phir se gift hote hai ...kavin gift kholta hai aur use mai red color ki shirt hoti hai ...kavin andar chala jaata hai aur party ki taiyaari karta hai ...8 pm sab log party mai aate hai ...

* * *

next chapter wil be update soon

keep loving : kavi :-):-)

your Dareya forever :-) :-)


	2. Chapter 2

koi bhi misteks hotoh sorry gend

* * *

8 : 00 pm

kavin house

kavin ke party mai sab log aaye hote hai ...cid theam bhi ...sab log party enjoy kar rahe hote hai ... ... kuch der baad purvi aati hai ...purvi ne red color ki dress pheni hoti hai ...aur thodi backlass bhi hoti hai ...purvi bohut beautiful lag rahi hoti hai ... ...purvi kavin ke pass

purvi : happy birthday sir

kavin : thank you purvi ...aur purvi kavin ko gift deti hai ...

purvi : sir yeh aapke liye

kavin : thanks... aur kavin gift rakhta hain...

kavin : waise ek baat bolo

purvi : boliye sir

kavin : tum aaj bohut khobosurat lag rahi ho

purvi blush ...kavin waha se chal jaata hai ...

after some time

kavin cake cut karta hai ...aur sab ko dete hai...cake cut karne ka baad...kavin ko sab gift deta hai ...aur sab log ghar chale jaate hai ...sirf purvi hi hoti hai kavin ke ghar mai ...

kavin ko ek aur gift milta hai ...jo sofe par rakha hota hai ...kavin opne karta hai aur dekhta hai use mai photos frem hote hai ...kavin ke childhood photos hote hai use ke mom dad ke aur cid theam ke saat bhi ...

kavin ( pov ) : yeh hain koun jo mujhe itne sare gift bhej rahi hai ... ... tabhi kavin samjhe jaata hai ...aur wo smile karta hai ...

kavin ( pov ) : pata chal gaye koun hai yeh ladki jo mujhe gift bhej rahi hai ...ab dekho mai kya karta ho ...aur wo smile karte hai

tabhi purvi kavin ke pass aati hai ...

purvi : sir ab mai chalti hu ...raat bohut ho gaye hai ...

kavin : ruk mai tumhe drop kar deta hu ...

purvi : sir mai chali jaavi gi

kavin : tum itni raat ko akeli nahi jaa sakti ...mai drop kar deta hu

purvi : thik hai sir

kavin : tum ruko mai car key lekar aata hu

purvi : hmm

kavin ander jaata hai ...aur room mai se car key lekar aata hai...aur dono car mai baithe hai ... ...

kavin : purvi

purvi : haa sir

kavin : beach chalo ge

purvi : okai sir

kavi dono beach par jaate hai ...aur baithe hote hai...dono chup hote hai ...purvi pani ko dekh rahi hoti hai ...

kavin : purvi

purvi : haa sir

kavin : mujhe tumse baat karni hai...

purvi : boliye sir

kavin : main ek ladki se pyaar karta hu...pur use khene se darr ta hu ...

purvi ( shocked ) : kya

kavin : tum shocked kyu ho rahi ho ...

purvi kuch nahi bolti hai...

kavin : aur pata hai use ne jab se mujhe gift bheje hai tab se hi mai use pyaar karne laga hu ...

purvi : sir koun hai wo ladki

kavin : use ka naam divya hai ...jo aaj se mujhe gift bhej rahi hai ...aur mai use pyaar karta hu ...kavin bas divya ki baat kar rahe hota hai ...aur purvi ko gussa aa rahe hota hain ... purvi apne aaso rok ne ki khoshih karti hai ... purvi gussa mai khadi hoti hai

purvi : sir mujhe late ho rahe hai ...mujhe jaana hoga ...

kavin : are ruk toh aur bhi bohut saare baat karni hai mujhe divya ke baare mai...

purvi ( angrily ) : mujhe divya ke baare mai koi baat nahi suni hai ...aaj subhe se mai aapko gift bhej rahi hu ...aur aap divya kise naam le sakte hai... aapko pata bhi mai aapse kitna pyaar karti aur wo rone lagti hai ... jaane lagti hai ...kavin use ke haath paked leta hai

purvi : haath chodiye mera sir

kavin : nahi

purvi : jaaye aap use divya ke pass ...purvi kavin se haath chudati hai aur jaane lagti hai ...tabhi ek awaz aati hai

kavin : **I love you purvi**

purvi ruk jaathi hai aur trun hoti hai...

purvi : kavin sir yeh aap

kavin use pass aata hai ... aur hug karta hai ...

kavin : i love you purvi

purvi : i love you too sir

aur purvi kavin ko hug karti hai ...

kavin : tumha kya lag mujhe pata nahi chali ga tum mujhe gift bhejo gi

purvi : sir aapko kise pata chal ki mai aapko gift bhej rahi hu.. ..

kavin : tumhari handwriting se purvi aur tumhe mujhe acha se jaanti hu ...meri saari fav cheeze aur sab kuch jaanti ho ...

purvi smile

purvi : waise shirt aap par achi lag rahi hai

kavin smile

dono kuch der beach par rahete hai aur ghar chale jaate hai ...

two week baad

kavin aur purvi apne mom dad ko bolte hain...ki wo dono ek dusre se pyaar karte hai ...kavi ke mom dad dono ki shaadi fix kar deti...cid theam khushi hoti hai ...one month baad dono ki shaadi ho jaati hai...

kavi room

purvi was standing near the window watching the moon .she was watiting for kavin ...suddenly she felt someones hand around her waist ...she smiled shyly ...

purvi : kavin

kavin : hmm

purvi : kya kar rahe ho

kavin : tumhe nahi pata

purvi : chod na

kavin : nahi

kavin hugged her from back and started kissing her back .. she turned to his side and they looked at each other ...suddenly purvi kissed on his lips he too responded and they kisssed passionately they didt wanted to break the kiss but they had to because of lack of oxygen

kavin agin started kissing on her neck she was enjoying every bit of touch ...

now it was purvi s turn she started kissing his face then nose chin and then on his bare chest

after sometime kavin carried her in his arms in bridal style and went near the bed he laid her on the bed gently and kissed on forehead ...purvi s eyes filled with tear and she hugged kavin tightly ...

and after sometime kavin placed a blanket on her and switched off light...

the end

* * *

i know itni achi story nahi thi phir bhi review karna guys ..

teena : thank you for review dear ...i hope tumha yeh chapter pasand aaye ...thoda boring hai ...mai jaise socha tha waise story nahi likh payi mai ...sorry use ke

subhi singh : thank you for review dear

fancy pari : thank you for review dear

kavi fan : thank you for review dear

update kavi : thank you for review dear

sweety : thank you for review dear..jaldi hi contarcat marriage update kargi thoda wait karo

keep loving kavi :-):-)

your Dareya forever


End file.
